Life's worth
by Han dj
Summary: Kim had the toughest fight of her life...will she be able to pull through? KIGO of course
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all its characters are not mine. Disney owned them

Summary: Kim is fighting the toughest fight of her life...will she be able to pull through? KIGO of course

A/N: This is an edited version of Life's worth. Only I did the editing so I do hope I could improve…whatever it is I could improve.

Life's worth

Chapter 1

Cough – cough – cough

Life sucks...Yes I'm saying it and it's not just any life...but my life.

What? Were you asking me why I've said that? Well look here pal…

One, if you were accepted in one of the most prestigious school for college as a scholar, and then you were drafted by the university's most famous cheering leading squad. And I mean I wasn't just drafted to cheer but am also being trained to be the successor of the head cheer leader for next year. Two, if you were living in your own apartment paid fully by your parents…you would probably say that I am crazy because the life I am living would have been a dream life for any 19 year old _lady_. But I tell you this...

You are so wrong. My life sucks as it is.

My BF-BFF Ron just had it with me...

(Flashback)

"_Hey KP...I think we need to talk..." Ronald Stoppable said, nervousness evident in his prickly face, his fingers playing with each other, his right shoulder leaned on the baluster of my room door, and his head bowed down._

"_Oh not that...Ron!" I was still in bed because it's still early in the morning and I don't think I can take a bad news already_

"_Look KP, It's not you...It's me,"_

(End Flashback)

Why do they always give that reason when they're breaking up with you? It's not you...It's me? Why not just say it upfront like: _Hey KP, I just can't take being second fiddle with you so got to dumped you, _wasn't that a lot easier...on me?

And then when you thought that you finally had your life all on your own...

(Flashback)

"_Dad? Mom? What are you doing here in my apartment?" I said as I went inside my apartment and saw my mother vacuuming my living room carpet_

"_Hello Kimmie-cub!" My dad greeted me and then engulfed me with his arms for a bear hug, "We missed you Kimmie-cub."_

"_Missed me? I was just at our house last Saturday and today's only what? Tuesday? And don't you two have work?" If my brows could go higher, it would have been waaayyyy beyond my hairline at this point_

"_We know that Kimmie," My mom said "And we have vacation leaves that we haven't used yet so we thought it's time for us to use some especially during this time."_

"_Why? What's wrong with __**this time?**__" I asked freeing myself from my mother's tight embrace and making a quote-unquote gesture in the air_

"_Well...you just broke up with Ronald and I'm sure you need a shoulder to lean on." My mother replied and then it happened...the one thing I always dreaded that she would use...she has that puppy dog pout on her face and she is using it on me!_

(End Flashback)

So did they give me any choice? NOOOO, of course they didn't.

And then here comes my life as a cheer leader. You think it was cool to be admired by everyone? Look at theses scenarios:

A boy comes smiling at me as if I knew him and he knew me, but in reality does he?

Girls would approached me like crazy fan girls and asked for my autograph...well that wasn't cool, it was never cool when you cannot be yourself, when you live your life under the scrutinizing eyes of the people around you 24-7.

What, you think that's cool? Let's change place, I'll play you and you play me...let's see if you'll even last for a week.

And as if my college life wasn't hard enough, here was Global Justice adding pressure to my existence. Dr. Director kept me under surveillance, no, it was not for criminal activities but she wanted to tagged me because she had her eyes (alright singular form eye since she only has one) on me as her future agent.

What's the problem? The problem was...she didn't ask me if I wanted to be her agent! Sure I free lanced for her as Team Possible, but doing the hero thing was not the career I've wanted. It's not how I see myself 5 to 10 years from now, so it wasn't just the people from school and my family that kept their eyes on me...even the government was doing it.

But what sucked most of all?

Where the hell is SHEGO? The only woman who has seen me beyond what everybody sees. The only woman who has been my stress reliever (yeah she does relieved my stress every time we fought). The only ONE who really made me laughed...made me feel...where is she? It has been a year since we both saved the world from that memorable alien invasion and that was during my high school graduation. After they were rewarded by the government I stopped getting news or heard of her, not even from her employer Dr. Drakken. What have become of her?

Cough – cough – cough

And it sucked to go on a mission without your ever trustworthy side kick, especially a retrieval mission that would take you more than hours...days...

A group of anthropologist was reported to have been missing after they landed on the mountainous area of Tibet, and God only knew how they were able to leave a help message on my website. Wade sitched me and I decided to embark on this mission alone since Ronald was in Japan and it would take him forever to get here.

Without regard to my body's current state of health, I left for Tibet.

I thought that the mission at Tibet was something a normal mission would be, but no, a mistake on my part. I miscalculated the facts: weather, environment, length of stay. It has been three days since I came to Tibet, and a day after I found the last of the anthropologist. My body wanted to give out from exhaustion but my mind just pushed me to go on...another day and we'll be out of this mountain.

We've stayed one more day before we were rescued out of that mountain...

KPKPKP

"Check airway!"

"Lung fields tight, I don't hear any wheezes doc,"

"Okay...shift IV to KVO, nebulize with combivent 1 ampule stat." the nurse in charge took a nebulizer with 1 ampule of combivent and hooked it into the oxygen mask, "Can I get the partial Chest radiograph reading please!" the doctor in charge bellowed, "And get the damn CBC result!"

The people at the Emergency room scattered as they do their part of the job. The phlebotomist came in with a sheet of paper and handed it to the doctor in charge

"Shit! WBC is too high," (1) he looked at his watch, "It's been 15 minutes, airway please?"

"Lung fields still tight doc!" (2) A male nurse came rushing towards the doctor bringing with him an x-ray film, the doctor placed the film on a film stand and turned on the lights,

"Shit!" he shook his head, "Insert urinary catheter, the lung is congested and start aminophylline drip! I want a blood culture stat then let's start with cefepime!" (3) he ordered and the nurse in charge nodded, "Keep the oxygen at 6ppm and then nebulize with combivent again." (4) he added

20 minutes later

The doctor watched the patent lying on the E.R. bed still gasps for breath despite all measures he used, "We need to intubate! Call an anesthesiologist on duty!" he bellowed and then turned around to go to the hospital's waiting room.

At the waiting room...

"Anne?" Dr. Ramirez, the Emergency Doctor called

"Ed?" Dr. Anne Possible

"Let's sit," The two doctors seated themselves at a corner while Mr. Dr. Possible was in another corner giving the 2 colleagues the space they needed.

"How was Kim?" she asked

Dr. Ramirez took a deep breath, "I'll be honest Anne, this is not just a simple case of pneumonia, I am considering atypical though we will know when the blood work up returns, but right now we started with a 4th generation cephalosphorin and she's not responding. Was there anything I should know about? Places she have been, exposures to biological contaminants...?"

Anne closed her eyes to dig on her memory... "She has her own apartment at Upperton but she came home to us after her last mission."

"Where was that Anne?"

"Tibet..." Dr. Ramirez looked at Anne, "You don't think..."

"Let's hope it's not SARS (Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome), anyway Anne, since Kim seemed to not respond with our drugs and she's still having difficulty of breathing, I wanted to intubate her and I need your consent for the procedure."

Anne looked at her colleague, "Who'll do the procedure?"

"Dr. So."

"I'll sign it."

KPKPKP

I feel so tired. No…actually I felt like a train ran me over. With all the things that happened at Tibet, I guess I was lucky I'm still alive. I can feel the heat of the sun on my face and I must have dozed off from over exhaustion.

I was about to open my eyes when I heard giggles...actually I thought I heard giggling girls and I could feel the bed shaking...

Bed…there's a bed in the mountain? And giggling girls? Did one of the anthropologists brought his daughters with him?

There it is! I not only felt the bed shaking, someone is actually shaking my shoulders! What the – I opened my eyes and I've got the shock of my life! I jerked backwards when I saw two sets of deep green eyes watching me and it caused my head to hit the bed rest.

"Mommy!" My eyes widened..._mommy?_ And then I looked around to see if there was someone else...then I got the second shock in my life, I am no longer at the mountainous area of Tibet, instead I'm in a bedroom and currently lying on a queen sized bed! "Mommy!" I looked at the red headed girl with healthy, pinkish skin who called me Mommy, "Are you really awake now?" she asked

"Mommy waky – waky!" the other girl with light brown hair and with a pale-greenish skin said grinning at me, her front teeth were missing

"Wha - "

"Kish! Shane! Leave mommy alone! You two go down here and help me make breakfast!" I heard someone shouted from downstairs

"Okay Momma!" The red headed child shouted back and then she turned her head towards the door before she returned her gaze at me, "We'll make pancakes mommy, you go downstairs okay?" she said smiling, and then tugged the smaller girl on her shirt, "Come on Shane, let's leave mommy alone, mommy is tired!"

"Mommy tired!"

"Yes, so come on," she tugged again and the little girl followed but not after she placed a wet kiss on my right cheek.

What the heck is happening? And where am I? I asked myself as I unconsciously rubbed that cheek where the little girl's kiss landed...Oh and I do recognized that voice! I let myself fell on the bed as something new and incomprehensible happened...

-end chapter 1 -

A/N 1: A viral infection has a higher white blood cell count than a bacterial infection, hence the reason the doctor here suspected that the patient may have SARS which is a viral infection and this has a very high mortality rate

A/N 2: A very severe obstruction of the bronchial airway will not produce a wheezing sound, the lungs were mostly quiet.

A/N 3: A congested lungs contributes to a patient's difficulty of breathing, at times like this a doctor cannot infuse large amount of fluids that are usually helpful in a viral infection. Urinary catheter is inserted to check on patient's fluid out put and to relieve the patient of congestion, the patient should be given a diuretics but is withheld in some cases.

A/N 4: One cannot give a very high pressure oxygen to a patient like this, explained by positive feedback, if a very large external oxygen source is given, the brain will read it as sufficient hence the brain will not command the lungs to give out oxygen which is fatal in a hypoxic patient like our patient.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kish and Shane were the products of my own crazy imagination. Again, I apologized for the crappy English but I am trying hard to make each chapter readable and at the same time understandable. I am editing this chapter as well as the previous one and the succeeding chapters.

Chapter 2

I slowly walked downstairs… stealthily. Tip toeing to be more effective and when I finally reached the ground floor, I turned to where the sound of giggling girls can be heard. I stopped on my track as soon as I found what I was looking for...

Yes! I am right. I knew that voice; I could never mistake that for another because I memorized it already. I had that voice implanted in the deep recesses of my brain along with the body that owned it...And there on the kitchen work table was the woman I've searched...the woman who has kept me sane from my tumultuous world...

"She-go?" I called out with a raspy voice ...a bit nervous?

The green skinned woman looked back at me, she was wearing a pink apron over a green tight shirt and black cut-off pants, "Good morning Pumpkin, How's your head?" She asked

How's my head? I held the said body part and felt something I never felt before now, "A bit heavy?" I watched her smile at me, a smile so different from those I had in my memory.

So what makes it different? Her smile doesn't have that malicious intent, there was no underhanded meaning. It was just a smile that's full of concern, care and... Love?

"Come on take a sit, I don't want you collapsing on the floor." she said pointing at a chair beside the little girl whose name was...Shane as far as I remember

"Mommy sit with me!" Shane squealed while she kept on mixing the pancake mix with a spoon and a portion of her hand.

"Are you alright mommy?" Kish, the older (since she is bigger) girl asked with concern written all over her cute, round face.

"Shego -" I said but then feeling lightheaded, I sat on the said chair. _God, what is happening?_ _Who are these kids? Why does Kish looks like me and Shane like Shego? Where am I? _If there was anyone who could answer me, it would be Shego, "What is happening Shego? Where am I and why -"

"Pumpkin," Shego said while putting down the fork she was using to mix the pancake and walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder like a blanket and kissed the top of my head, "What is bothering you?"

What is bothering me? Everything, two kids who I have no recollection of calling me mommy, and you wearing an apron and going…oh so domestic, wouldn't that bother me? "Look Shego I - -I - - I have no idea what is happening to me. I don't know why I'm here, I don't know where here is and -" I looked at the two children and felt Shego looked at them as well

"Kish, will you bring your sister to the living room? You two can watch TV while mommy and I talk."

"Yes momma." Kish nodded and climbed off of her chair. She stepped closer to her sister and helped the younger one climbed off her chair, cleaned Shane's dirty hand with a dampened towel and then the two girls walked and headed out to the living room. I felt Shego removed her embrace and walked away. She then turned around to face me

"Okay Kimmie, now..."

"I don't know who those children are, I don't recall having children." I finally said, "And you -"

"Yes?"

"You look so domestic and you're not like the Shego I know!"

Shego sat on the chair in front of me and leaned forward, "Kimmie, Pumpkin, first of all I am not domesticated. I'm just being like this until you get better, understand?"

"Better?" I don't get it, yes I have a splitting headache right now but it's just a headache!

"Yes, tell me...If you don't recall having daughters, do you recall being married to me?"

My eyes widened, Me?...Married... to Shego? I shook my head no

"Then do you recall your last mission?" I smiled at that question, of course I do!

"I had a retrieval mission at Tibet..." I was cut by Shego

"Oh Kimmie!" She got up and once again embraced me, "That mission was 11 years ago Kimmie!" I could feel wetness on my shoulder, was Shego crying?

"Shego...that can't be, it can't..." what is happening to me? All I know was that I went to Tibet to rescue a group of anthropologist and now I am 11 years into the future? "Shego...tell me what is happening please?"

Silence...and all I heard was Shego sniffing

"Please Shego?" I begged, the green skinned woman sat once again on the chair she vacated and looked at me

"I am not sure if I am the one to tell you about your condition since I am not an expert - "

"Please Shego," I needed to know now, my headache's getting worst and so I have to result to this...I started doing my puppy dog pout...

"For Christ sake Kimmie, you don't have to do that!" Shego squealed then turned her head away from my face, but her action was too late, "Okay!" she screamed and then she sighed, "Kimmie, Pumpkin, you were called by Betty on a mission to stop Duff Killigan from taking over Canada."

"So I am a GJ agent now?"

Shego shook her head, "No pumpkin, I am the GJ agent and you still free lanced for GJ though."

"Oh, so what do I do?"

"You write books pumpkin, and this, " she points at her apron "Is yours, not mine." I nodded in understanding

"So what happened?"

"Well, I have no complete data on what happened but Wade gave me some details about you and Ronald finally -"

"Ronald...you call him by the name now? Not buffoon anymore?" that's the first I've heard her call him by his name

"Look, he was Kish 's and Shane's Godfather so it is just right for me to call him by his name."

"Okay...so go on," I said then waved my hand and urged her to continue

"So you and Ronald were able to get hold of Duff but an accident occurred, a large golf ball accidentally fell a yard from where the three of you were standing and exploded, you and Duff Killigan were the one affected severely, Ronald was able to get out of the situation with minor bruises."

"Okay...this happened when?"

"A month ago Kimmie, you and Duff Killigan were under coma."

"When did I wake up?"

"A week ago, I brought you home a week after that and all you do was sleep, woke up a little then sleep again, this was the first time in a month that you get off of our bed."

"Why don't I recall all of those?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders, "Your mom says that you banged your head hard and that you may really be just sleeping everything out so that your brain could fix itself, she also said that you might suffer an...anterograde amnesia and we will never know until you can fully function."

Amnesia...

"And speaking of that, I should call Anne to inform her about you."

Amnesia...

"Pumpkin?" Shego shook my shoulders to pull me out of my reverie

"I – I don't get it..." I really don't, I don't recall all of these things Shego said. Was she lying? It's not unusual for Shego to lie she was a thief for Christ sake!

But...but

If she was lying, then why was she wearing that pink apron? I knew she'd rather die than let me see her wore a pink apron, she did pulverized Drakken when he made her wore a pink apron once when we were mind controlled, and she said she was to call my mom about this...will my mom lie to me?

"It is hard to understand everything especially in your condition pumpkin, why don't you stop worrying about it for now? I will make the breakfast, and then I will call Anne to inform her about all of these things. I am sure your mom can explain everything to you in detail." I nodded, "And while waiting, why don't you go to the living room and re-acquaint yourself with our daughters?"

"But -" I looked at Shego and saw her looked at me with her brows rose up, "I'm not sure how to explain why I can't remember them -"

"It's alright pumpkin; I and Anne had a talk with Kish. Kish is a very bright child and she understands. As for Shane, she's three and I don't think she needed to know, all she cares about right now was that Mommy is awake and mommy is going to play with her." Shego explained smiling at me...her smile that suddenly became all too familiar

I nodded my head, "How old is Kish?" I asked and then I stood up

"8,"

I didn't say anything anymore. I turned my back to Shego and headed towards the living room.

KPKPKP

"Mommy!!" Shane screamed once she saw me walked towards them

"Good morning mommy," Kish greeted then she stood up. I smiled at them and sat on the couch between the two. Shane automatically crawled towards me and sat on my lap, she has her head tilted so that she was looking at my face, the little girl grinning. I looked down at her and returned her smile, and then I draped an arm on her back to support her. I turned my head to my right where Kish was sitting; she too was smiling at me. I returned her smile and pulled her towards me so that her lithe body leaned on my own.

"Is mommy alright?" Shane asked. I smiled at her and nodded

"I still have a slight headache though." I said then placed a kiss on Shane's head as if it was what I normally do

"Mommy," Kish called out, then she laid her small free arm across my belly, "Do you have amnesia?" she asked, "Do you know who we are?" she added. I was not surprised by her question at all

"Nezia!" Shane repeated loudly, "Is that cookie?" Shane innocently asked. I laughed at her _how adorable!_

"Yes mommy knows you two. This little angel here," I rest a hand on the little girl's chest, "... is my Shane and this -" I poked Kish's side causing the red headed girl to giggle, "...big angel is my Kish."

"No Mommy! Stop tickling me!" she begged while trying her best to stay away from my poking finger but failed miserably

"Kish tickles, tickles!" Shane exclaimed then extending her short arms to attack her sister as well, we ended up in a tickling match with me and Shane poking Kish and Kish trying desperately to get away

"No fair! Two against one!" Kish shouted after every scream of mercy

Me and the kids were having fun when I felt someone watching us...I looked up to see Shego smiling as she watched our tickle match, a ladle in one hand and her head shaking as if saying "kids...", I smiled back at her, and then she turned around and returned to the kitchen.

For the first time... I felt that my life has worth. Yeah I have no idea what is happening to me right now, I may or may not have amnesia but this feeling...this feeling is so right!

Is this the life I wanted?

KPKPKP

Later in the afternoon I was surprised to see my Mom, Dad and the Tweebs at our door

"Kimmie!" My mom greeted me walking forwards and enveloped me in a tight hug

"Kimmie-cub!" My dad greeted me in his usual cheery attitude

"Hey sis," My two brothers nodded then pushed their way inside, "Where are the little monsters?" Jim asked

"Unca!!" I heard Shane shout. I looked back to see Shane ran towards my brother's open arms

"Hello Uncle Tim, Uncle Jim," Kish greeted as she comes into view walking along with Shego. She too was smoldered by my brother's embrace. I watched them...and yeah, my brothers were all grown up now. They were much – much taller than I am. Jim even has a goatee and Tim has this earring in one of his ears.

"How are you feeling Kim?" My mom asked pulling me out of my reverie

"Hello Anne, James, Come on in," Shego said smiling at my parents, mom and dad went in and settled themselves on the extra-large couch, "Anything?" Shego offered

"We had a delicious snack at the center," James said waving his hand to say 'don't bother Shego'

"So you all came from the Science Center?" Shego

"Well I just wrapped up my meeting with Dr. Jones when you called about Kimmie so I called James and asked if we could drive here..."

"And I thought its best so we could visit our Kimmie-cub, our daughter in law and our grand children."

"Which by now you will never get to hold since their uncles are occupying their time," Shego said laughing lightly

"And that we noticed," Anne said looking at James, "I think we should have left the boys at home honey!" she said a bit louder

"WE HEARD THAT!" Jim and Tim shouted simultaneously from nowhere

I watched them interact and from the way I see it, my parents and Shego were close, there were no hint of animosity. I knew that my parents were aware who Shego was. So what happened back then to make us '_us' _right now?

My mom looked at me and smiled, "I made arrangements at the Hospital Kimmie. I would like to bring you there for another battery test..."

"I don't remember many things mom, isn't that enough?" I saw my mom shake her head

"We need to do cranial CT scan and schedule you for angiography to see how far the damage caused and if it is reversible."

"Didn't you do that while I was still in coma?" I asked

"We did Kimmie, but you being in coma and now being awake and fully functioning will give a different test results, so we want to know how far the damage is."

"I don't want to stay in the hospital again mom, I mean...I just got off our bed, I feel like I'm just getting to know my children and I..."

"You don't have to stay in the hospital Kimmie, you'll go home after the test I swear." my mom said smiling at me, I looked at Shego with sad eyes

"Pumpkin, you need to do this for me and the kids. I want to know and be assured that nothing bad is going to happen to you in the future." Shego said laying her head on mine, "Please?"

"How about the kids...they might look for me -"

"That's the reason why we brought their uncles here, for distraction Kimmie-cub." James Possible interjected

After some more prodding I finally relented.

With the promise of returning with pizza, my mom, Shego and I went to the hospital and left the kids to the care of Jim, Tim and my dad.

KPKPKP

It was 9:00 PM, me and Shego was now lying on our bed. Shego was lying on her side facing me and I was lying on my back facing the ceiling. My right hand was rested on my abdomen while my left hand was being cradled by Shego's own. I could feel her gaze on me so I turned my head to face her

"I hope your test will turn out fine." Shego said smiling, that smile that is slowly growing on me, and then I saw her lean forward, "I missed you so much Kim," she uttered my name...my real name, and then she placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. I didn't move...I have no idea what to do

She adjusted herself so that she was almost lying in a prone position, and she draped an arm on my abdomen and she used the other to support her body, she leaned down to capture my lips…

I didn't kissed her back

I felt her moved away from me

What? I don't know if all that's happening is for real. I don't even recall kissing Shego not even once! The last thing I knew about the green skinned woman before today was that she was missing for the whole year after my high school graduation, so how do you expect me to react? This is sooo the drama, "Shego...I – I..."

She smiled at me but her smile wasn't the same, there was pain in her eyes that accompanied that smile,

"I'm sorry She-"

"Don't-" She cut me, "I know...everything seems new to you."

"I am sorry -"

"It's not your fault pumpkin," She looked away and focused her gaze to the door

_Oh…don't tell me you'll walk out on me Shego, no please..._

I moved to lie on my side so I could face her and then I reached for her and pulled her towards me. I held her in embrace, spooning her, "Please Shego, I am really sorry, give me time?" please Shego...I don't want to lose this...not now that I feel like having something to look forward to in my life. I saw you looked at me and smiled. There was still sadness but the pain in her eyes were gone

"I'll wait pumpkin," I smiled then I buried my face on her shoulder

That's when I heard the door to our room opened and two giggling girls came running towards the bed

"We sleep here!" Shane screamed as she kept on jumping on the bed

"Stop Jumping Shane! Mommy is not yet feeling better!" Kish reprimanded her sister then she looked at us, "Can we?"

Shego rolled her eyes but smiled at the children and then she folded the blankets to let them get inside

"Yehhheeeeyyyy!" Shane screamed once again then she crawled towards the center, "I take mommy's side!" she said then she cling her body to me. I watched Kish smile and shook her head, she then crawled in the bed and situated herself in between Shego and Shane

"Mommy...are you going to tell us a story tonight?" Shane asked

"Mommy, can you tell us about the blue pirate again?" Kish added while smiling sweetly at me

I scrunched my forehead and then it hits me...Ahhh blue pirate! That was when Drakken was taken over by the spirit of an evil pirate...

"Okay!" I said smiling. I looked at Shego as I started my story, "It was an anticipated morning..."

-end chapter 2-

A/N: So Shego is a bit OC here but hey please understand, Shego is a wife who has gone through a lot thinking she might lose her love one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Everyone might be wondering where Kish and Shane come from (I mean how did I derive that name) well for Kish, you could just read Baby 101, as for Shane it's Sheryl + Kim's second name which is Anne, understand? Thanks for the reviews and I myself can't wait to finish this story.

Chapter 3

_**Come on Kim, you have to give it your best shot**_

"huh? Mom?"

_**Please Kimmie, you are way better than this!**_

"Mom? What are you saying...Mom..."

_**Kimmie, please wake up!**_

"It's still early..."

_**Hey Pumpkin, you have to get over this and find me okay? I'll be waiting for you**_

I sat upright when I felt someone shaking me. Looking sideways, I saw Shane grinning, once again her teeth less gum was showing and she was intently looking at me. Her head was inclined on one side showing me her most adorable pose, "Mowning mommy," she greeted and then she lunged herself on me

"'Morning Shane," I whispered then I put a finger across my lips to signal her to keep quiet, "Your sister and momma is still sleeping, we must be quiet."

Shane looked at her sleeping sister and momma and nodded her head, "Okis!" she whispered and then she giggled soundlessly. I smiled at her and quietly got up

"Help me make breakfast?" I asked leaning over to the toddler. Shane's eyes and smile widened, she then nodded her head "Come on," I said, reaching out my hand to help her get up

"Pee-wee!" she whispered to me once she was near me

"Pee-wee?" I asked not getting what Shane was saying. The little girl frowned and I saw her little arm went down to her covered private part to cover it as she tightened her legs together, "Oh you are going to pee?" Shane nodded smiling, "Okay, come on!" Instead of waiting for the child to climb down from the bed, I swept the child into my arms and the we went to the comfort room for Shane's needed break.

After some time we quietly went downstairs and I started taking out pans and things we will use to make breakfast.

KPKPKP

The window next to the bed was close but to a certain person, that doesn't matter. With a skill borne from being the number one thief, she was able to unlock the window, open it and slid in, she was already getting closer to her destination when she heard someone talking, so she stealthily ducked and took cover.

..._best shot_

She wasn't paying attention to what the woman behind the curtain was saying, her eyes were busy scanning the area, she knew that this certain part of the hospital was heavily guarded by GJ agents and she doesn't want to be seen by them...not now

_...you are way better than this_

She looked around and saw no one, but what the woman was saying seemed to pertain to her, _does she know that I'm here?_ After a while of hiding, she heard footsteps walking away from the patient's bed. _It's my turn _she said to herself. she peeked through the green curtain that separated her from the patient's bed and see if there's anyone else there, when she was sure that she's alone with the patient, she easily slid in and stood before her.

She shouldn't be there wearing 'this', but what does she care? She might not be able to see her Princess if she has to go to the nurse station and ask for the right 'costume', besides with her plasma power, she was sure that her body is very much sterilized. She looked down at the body lying on that bed and hooked to a respirator. Both her hands have intravenous line hooked to 'doctor only knows' thing. She was wearing a loose hospital gown, heart monitor attached on her chest, and pulse oximeter clipped to finger. A bruise was already forming on her ante-cubital area probably from veins that gave out during multiple phlebotomy. Her red mane was flat and scattered all over the pillow and her face, her lips has a hint of pink color though mostly cyanotic, and her eyes were sunken...the woman before her is someone who is currently fighting for her life.

A very unusual way of fighting

The woman before her was used to fight for her life, used to fight so she could get out of traps she got into, she fights with different style of Kung-fu to preserve her life and the others. But this woman cannot use those talents...because this is a different kind of fight.

"Hey Pumpkin, you have to get over this and find me okay? I'll be waiting for you"

KPKPKP

"Do you even know what you are doing?" I heard Shego say before I looked back to see her at the entrance of the kitchen. She wass leaning on the baluster, her hair a bit messy which means she just got up from bed

"Heh - "I said nervously. Honestly, I really have no idea what to do here, I just assumed that I know what to do since Shego told me that the pink apron she was wearing yesterday was mine. I watched her straightened herself and walked slowly towards me

"Pumpkin I know that you wanted to get your life back, but as Anne said, we have to take it slow. Do you remember when you started cooking for us?" Shego asked me smiling, I shook my head no, "It was on that day that I had Kish." I looked at her as she nod her head at me, "You enrolled in a cooking class when I was 6 months pregnant because I was the lazy type of pregnant woman and your babying me," she smiled at me and I could see in her eyes how happy she was back then

"Ah - "

"And Pumpkin that was 3 years after your mission at Tibet."

"Ooookaaay..."

"If your latest memory was your mission at Tibet Pumpkin and backwards, then your memory of knowing how to cook does not exist yet...so give it up and I'll handle it!" She held my hand holding a ladle and took it away from me, "Kish is awake already so I am sure the children will want their breakfast…fast." I nodded and turned away. I took a sit on one of the chairs near the working area

"Shego,"

"Hm?"

"I had a very weird dream," I started. I wasn't looking at her instead my focus was on the table in front of me

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked without looking back, she has her focus on the food she was handling. I saw her holding onto the metal pan without any protection…

"Aren't you going to use any pot holder?"

She turned her head to look at me, "Pumpkin, plasma firing hands..."

"Oh yeah...and Yes," I said smiling, "I dreamt of my mom, she was standing at the side of my bed and she was crying - " I know she was because I could see her shoulder shaking, and the tone of her voice have so much anguish in it, "She was urging me to wake up."

"Well, that was explainable." Shego said shrugging her shoulders

"Then she was replaced by you," I said then I looked at her and saw her turned her head to look at me

"What was I doing?"

"You were wearing your green and black cat suit, you were standing on the same spot my mother was before you, and you said something -"

"What?"

"You said I should get over whatever it is and find you, and you also said that you will be waiting for me." I watched you face me and put down the hot pan

"I am going to wait for you...didn't I said that last night?" You asked smiling

"No, not wait for me that way..."

"No?"

"No, you said it as if you wanted me to find you because I have no idea where you are, something like that." I saw you nod your head and returned to what you were doing. Suddenly there was this ache in my chest I cannot describe, it's as if I have been too far from Shego and it's making my heart constrict. I stood up and slowly stepped closer to her, her back was on me. I slipped my arms on her side and wound it around her waist, then I rested my head on her back, "You will really wait for me?"

"Yes."

All of these felt right to me, Shego right here in my arms, as if Shego belonged there from the very start...I don't get myself, why do I have to doubt Shego's words when it felt right when I am with her? I felt complete with her and the kids, so I've just learned that I have kids yesterday, but the feeling was something not latent. I felt her warm hands cover my own.

"Don't you worry yourself about all these things Kimmie, you'll get back to the way you were and we will be there with you until that day comes." Shego assured me

"Thank you," I said, I almost cried...then I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade near my lips

"Pumpkin I think you should let me go if you want me to finish cooking,"

"Hungry!!" Shane shouted from the living room

"Momma, aren't we going to have breakfast yet?" Kish asked as she walked inside the kitchen

"Pull your mommy off me and we'll have breakfast sooner!" Shego said to Kish. The red head smile and started pulling my arms away from Shego

"Come on Mommy, we are hungry so leave momma alone, you'll have your hug later!" Kish said grinning at me

"Okay! Okay!" I said pretending to be upset then I suddenly face the red headed girl and swept her off the ground and carried her back to the living room

"Mommy! Put me down!" she squealed as she flaps her legs as if she really wants to get down

"Westling!" Shane shouted as soon as she saw us coming

KPKPKP

My chest is about to explode, not from anger or from anything, but from something I cannot decipher. It was my first time (as far as I can remember of course) to go out with my family.

_Family_

I smiled as I kept repeating that word inside my head. I've never thought that having a family, as unusual as this could give me this kind of feeling: a feeling of belongingness and completeness. I am happy, I am content, and it's as if I'm living in a dream that I do not want to be taken away from. If all of these were a dream, then I don't want to wake up.

Will I feel the same if it's not Shego? What if I married Ron instead? Will I have this?

I smiled to myself secretly thanking Ron that he broke up with me...I know I could never have this with Ron.

The four of us were walking towards the park, Shane was in between me and Shego, and she was holding both our hand on hers. On my left side was Kish, she too was holding on to my hand. We suddenly passed by a hump so I sing-songed "Jumpee-doodle-do!" then I watchws Shane hold on to both of us tighter as Shego and I lifted her from the floor and she jumped over the hump. I looked at Kish at my other side and smiled as I saw her happily watched her younger sister laughed out with joy.

"Again! Again!" Shane squealed so we did it again

"Hey Shane!" Kish called her sister, "Look!" she pointed a finger to a slide not far from us, "I'll race you to the slide!" She said then started running

"No fair!" Shane yelled out, releasing our hands and started running after her older sister, "wait for me!"

I watched the girls run screaming, I saw Kish slow down so her sister could catch up to her and then looked at Shego, "So you carried the two?" I asked smiling

You frowned at me, "What? You think I am that nutty?"

"Why?"

"Hey, I am not going into the pain of labor twice, I carried Kish and when you want another one I have to let you carry it, so you carried Shane." I nodded

"So who's the donor?" I saw you looked at me and smiled

"You mean sperm donor?" I nodded while my eyes was still on her, "None, those two are very much ours." My eyes widened

"How?" You looked at me and smiled, and then you turned a bit away from the slide and headed to an empty bench and sat there. I followed.

"Remember Dr. Drakken?" I nodded, "Well after your mission at Tibet, he decided to go legit, the problem was that he doesn't want to serve a lifetime of imprisonment, so he made a deal with Global Justice and Betty agreed, she also took me in to train for GJ. A year after that, his romantic interest with DNAmy resurfaced."

"You mean Dr. Drakken and DNAmy?" I watched you nod your head

"But my ex-employer just don't know how to start a relationship with the geneticist, so we helped."

"We?"

"We Pumpkin, we were already an item then so we decided to play cupid for the two," I nodded in understanding, "So when everything fell into place, the two got together and got married."

"So I am sure DNAmy had a hand on how Kish came about?"

"A very big part," I looked at you, your face has that expression of reminiscing, "We got married 6 months after the two, we wanted to have children of our own but I disagree since I know that my genetic composition has been greatly altered, and I wasn't sure if I am capable of having a child, since Drakken also have the same problem, Dnamy started researching on how to go about the problem and I helped her." I nodded again, "Drakken was so chicken to try the experiment, so I decided that I could give it a try without informing you, I don't want to put your hopes up then it will end up as a lost cause. I don't want to hurt you like that. When 3 weeks after the experiment proved that I was pregnant with your child, I come home earlier and told you." You looked at me with a very proud expression, "You were so happy you can't stop telling everyone about it, and I mean everyone, and that includes people you don't know and hardly knew." I smiled _Yeah I could picture myself like that_

"So Shane?"

"Almost the same, you insisted on having another one so Kish can have a playmate, so Dnamy helped us again but I let you carry Shane."

Then a question popped in my head, a question I really have to ask, "Do they both have your plasma power?" I watched you shook your head

"Kish has, but Shane doesn't have any. I was thinking probably because Shane was still young but.."

"But - "

"Kish manifested the plasma power when she was a year old so I guess Shane will never have it." I smiled

"Funny," I saw you looked at me quizzically, "Kish looks very much like me, she doesn't have your skin but she have your fire power while Shane looks like you except for the dark raven hair, she have your pale-greenish skin and yet she doesn't have your fire power."

"Yeah...It's funny if you come to think of it." we both looked at the children who were still playing at the slide, "Shane inherited something from you that you will never doubt that she's yours." I turned my head to face Shego

"What?"

"You both have that killer puppy dog pout and you both have that cute Mickey Mouse head shaped birthmark on your butt!" you said then you started laughing

"Wha - " then it dawned on me… Oh yeah, that was my secret and she knows...she was my wife and she have definitely seen it. I am thinking of anything that could counter her but I was cut when I saw Kish and Shane ran towards us.

"Mommy!" Shane bangs her body in between my legs; she's a bit panting, "Ice cream!"

"You like ice cream?" I asked then looked at Shego. I was given an instruction that junk foods are suppose to be limited in this activity, I saw Shego smile and nods, "Okay!"

"Yeheeeeyyyy!" The two girls shouted happily and they started bouncing on their feet.

We all then head to the ice cream stand

KPKPKP

"Have you said good night to the two?" I asked Shego who was now lying on our bed reading a book

"Yes, I did while you were taking your shower." I was standing at her side of the bed

"Would you mind if I go there and...you know - "

"Pumpkin," I saw you peeked at me from your book, "Your their mommy and you do what you want to do okay, and I wouldn't mind even if you stay there a bit longer, just don't sleep over on their room or I'll have to go there and carry you back here on our bed!"

"Okay." I smiled and then leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. She didn't move so I decided to go for it...

There...I place a soft kiss on your lips, and it felt so right. I smiled to myself then turned around, I walked out of our room grinning as if Tom catching Jerri. I walked towards the children's shared room, knocked and heard Kish give me permission to enter, so I did.

The room has 2 bed separated by a single desk in between. There were lots of pictures on the desk: a picture of the whole family, then a picture of just Kish and Shane, Kish and me, Kish and Shego, Shane and me, Shego and Shane, and there was a picture of me and Shego in our wedding dresses...Wow

"Hey kids, I just want to say good night." I said as I sat on Kish bedside. Shane got up and walked towards me. She was dragging her old pandaroo by the arm. The old pandaroo that seemed to be a hand me down from her mommy. She crawled on my lap and leaned her body on mine. Kish on the other hand wrapped her arms around me as she snuggled closer.

"Tell story mommy," Shane said then it was followed by a loud yawn

"What story do you want me to tell?" I asked

"How about the alien invasion?" Kish suggest

"That's a good story!" I said then I smiled at my two angels, "The school bell rang for the last time that day signaling the end of the school year ..."

-end Chapter 3 -

A/N: So...find the hidden mickey!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I would like to clarify something, Kim here was having a retrograde amnesia, the inability to recollect the memories that happened before the injury, but I'm not changing the line "she might have anterograde amnesia" as said by Anne Possible in the previous chapter since it is one of the probable sequelae of a brain injury.

Chapter 4

_**We could start weaning the patient.**_

"--?"

_**Patient's vital sign stable, latest laboratory work up has improved, the patient is responding well with the new drug - **_

_**If the condition remains within 24 hours, we could drop aminophylline already.**_

"What the - "

_**You did it, I am so proud of you Kimmie!**_

KPKPKP

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sight of Shego closely snuggled to me. Her head was placed on the crook of my neck, her lips was so close to kissing the skin over that said area, one of her arms was draped over my abdomen, and a leg was placed across my lower extremities. I turned my head and looked down at her and smiled. I can't help it… having Shego here in my arms felt great, something I'll never trade for anything else. I removed some of the hair obstructing her face with my free arm and I placed a kiss on her forehead causing my green skinned wife to stir a bit. Now...how do I get out of this position without waking her up...

"I know your awake Pumpkin and don't you try to get up and do something chaotic in the kitchen again." Shego mumbles which caused me to laugh,

"I can't get it how you pretend to be sleeping very well!" I asked her smiling.

"It's one of my many talents Pumpkin!" She said then she slowly removed her arm from my abdomen but I stopped her action and returned that arm to where it was. I looked at her tilt her head and looked me in the eye

"Let's stay for a while longer, the kids aren't awake yet anyway." I whispered.

"How do you know that?" she raised a single brow at me.

"They haven't barged in yet like crazy monsters - " I replied.

"Your little monsters by the way." she smiled at me, pushed herself up and placed a kiss on my cheek

"Do that again..." I urged her,

"Do what?"

"The kiss," I said smiling. I watched her shook her head but then she slowly pushed herself up once again to kiss my cheek but I turned my head quickly so instead of her kissing my cheek, it landed on my waiting lips…

She was smiling when she pulled away, "Nice move," she teased, "If you wanted that kind of kiss, all you have to do is a - " I didn't let her finish that sentence as I dived in and caught her lips with mine. This time I did not think, I just go with what my heart was telling me to do, and that was to kiss my wife passionately. I did just that and did get the response I wanted from Shego. I felt her gasped and I took that opportunity to slide my tongue inside her mouth...

This felt good, this felt right.

I felt Shego's hand on my abdomen started making circular movement making the feeling deep inside of me to intensify. I responded well with the action as my free arm started caressing her side automatically and then I felt her hand stopped and then continued but instead it started traveling northward and under my night shirt. That same hand landed on the side of a breast, 'it' hand started caressing my ribs over that area, and I could feel my muscles there contract causing me to moan into the kiss, I felt her smile while our lips were still locked together, and then slowly she lets that hand travel centripetally to capture a mound and squeezed gently...

Then it happened. I froze and my brain started processing different kind of thoughts...Is this right? Is what I'm doing right? Let us say that I do really have an amnesia, isn't it unfair for me to do this things when I can't even recall being in love with Shego?

As my mind started conjuring up crazy scenarios and crazy questions, my body responded as well. I stiffened, my lips unlocked with hers and my eyes widened. I know Shego noticed this as I found her looking at me with a pained expression on her face and eyes when my brain jump starts again...

And by luck that awkward moment was interrupted by a pale-green skinned girl rushing in the room yelling "WAKE UP MOMMY, MOMMA!"

I smiled at her and said "Kids..." Oh yeah, now I put the blame on the kid barging in as the reason for my sudden withdrawal from that passionate interchange.

"Yeah." Shego said smiling, deep inside I know that she was just making up that smile…

_I hurt her once again_

"Shego - "

"I need to get up and cook breakfast, Shane will be asking for it." She said before she stood up and heads to the comfort room to arrange herself...or cry maybe

I would have followed her if not for Shane crawling onto me and snuggling, "Mommy, I want to play." she said as she leaned her head on my chest, I nodded my head even though Shane can't see me.

KPKPKP

Shego was working quietly on our breakfast. I on the other hand was quietly watching her. I was seated on a chair in the kitchen; my chin rests on my palm that was propped on the kitchen table. I have no idea what Shego was cooking, but from the way I acted earlier, I do hope she wasn't making anything to kill me. Shane and Kish were at the living room watching a Japanese cartoon, I guess that the process of cooking our breakfast today will be slower than the previous days so I thought a bit of distraction would be needed so that the kids will forget about their growling stomachs for a while longer. Aside from that, I don't want the kids to feel that there was something bad going on between their mothers.

So going back to what happened this early morning, I started berating myself about my reaction the moment Shego went out of the comfort room. It was evident on her face, especially her eyes that she cried and I knew that I was the cause of it. So until now I kept on berating myself. _Why the heck did I reacted that way?_ I knew I wanted what was happening to us that time, I actually wanted her to touch me, I wanted us to go on farther but I cannot understand why I have to freeze like that, and to make the matters worst was that why do I have to think of all those things? Why? I have proven that Shego wasn't lying to me; I know that she cares too much for me to do such a thing and I know that we share exactly the same feelings, the same kind of affection. You know it's weird that though they claimed that I have amnesia, the feeling I have for Shego was constant, as if the feeling before and after I had this was the same.

So what stopped me from doing what my body screamed for me to do?

"Shego - "She didn't answer. I am hurting right now because I could see her hurt and there's no one to be blame but me. The feeling was too much to bear so I shed tears, sniffling I call on her again, "She- Shego," I watched as she stopped what she was doing, "Please - "

Though my eyes were blurring from tears I cannot contain, I saw her turned around to face me. I could see in her eyes the sorrow and the look of someone who was about to apologize. She didn't say anything though; instead she stepped closer to me and enveloped me in a hug. I think that is all I needed and my soft crying intensified, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I chanted, "I really don't know what's happening to me, I don't know, I don't - " I buried my face on her abdomen, my arms encircled around her waist, she has her arms around me and her head leaning on top of mine

"Shh," then she kissed my head, "I should be the one to say sorry -"

"But you didn't do anything, it's my fault, I hurt you." I said in between sobs

"No, It wasn't...I told you I'll wait and I acted like a jerk!"

"You didn't - "

"Yes I did Pumpkin, stop being too good and just sucked it up. When I said that I'll be with you throughout this ordeal, I should have put inside my head that the ordeal includes our sex life," she started caressing my head causing me to relax a bit, "I should have been more understanding and stop acting as if I'm some kind of a brat!" What can I say to that? It's not everyday that Shego will admit she's at fault, from the time I remember of course.

I pouted, my eyes were still watery, "So you're not angry at me anymore?" I saw her smile and shook her head no, "So can you make breakfast faster now?" I asked again, the pout not leaving my face

"Yes I will and stop pouting, your my wife not my kid!" she said slapping my arm lightly. I smiled at her then she leaned and pecked my lips, "I love you so much Kimmie." She said before she turned around and walked towards the oven. I have no idea what to say, I know I feel something different for Shego, something I haven't felt, since my last recollection of her was her being my _enemy in a truce_, but should I equate what I am feeling right now as love?

"Shego -"

"You don't have to say it until you get back to your old self Pumpkin," You said without looking at me, "…and don't think that I'm hurt about it, I do understand your situation Pumpkin, and you don't have to worry." I smiled though she can't see me. I stood up and approached you, your back on me, I embraced you again just like yesterday...

"I think momma isn't finish cooking our breakfast Shane because mommy won't stop hugging her!" Kish said grinning, the little red head was at the entrance of the kitchen and she was leaning against the baluster, on her side was Shane. The little girl was holding her older sister's hand, "Shane is complaining already momma and no amount of cartoons would make her stop!"

"Hungry," Shane said her face sporting that puppy dog pout she learned well from her mommy and gramma.

Shego looked at our daughters and smiled, "Why don't you ask mommy to make you two a glass of chocolate milk, I'm sure mommy could do that without making disaster in our kitchen. I'll be finish with this in a while." I looked at her and pouted

"Please mommy?" Shane said her body swaying in a circular manner, how can I say no to that? My own daughter using my own special weapon against me

"No big!" I said smiling. I disentangled my arms from Shego and made my way to where the stocks of powdered chocolate milk were located. I saw Shane's face brightened up and the two girls helped themselves on a chair, Kish helping her sister to climb her high chair.

KPKPKP

The four of us were lounging on the extra-large, leather couch watching a cartoon. To think that the couch was too big that we can actually sit there without crowding, but we decided against it. In a corner of the extra-large couch, we decided to crowd ourselves. Shego was leaning on the couch's armrest, her back resting there. I decided to snuggle with my wife so I did and very closely. Shane decided that her momma's lap was much, much more comfortable than the couch so she crawled to her momma and stayed there, Kish decided its her time to snuggle with her mommy, so she did snuggled to me, her arms encircling my waist. This is heaven...

We were all watching and yet we are not because all of us were dozing off when the phone rang. Once, twice, thrice, four times...

"Who's going to answer that?" Shego asked and no one answered, "Come on, if I answer that I would have to stand and all of you will have to - " Shego ended her speech because out of all of us...it was Shane who crawled down from her momma's lap and answered the phone

"Hello!" she squealed, "Momma? Mommy?" she asked the person on the other end of the line, "Fine." she said. Shego and I looked at each other asking in silence who the heck could she be talking to, "Done," we really are getting curious, "Watch cartoons!" she squealed again then she giggled, "Love you too!" she said then I saw her looked at Shego and smiled, she walked towards us and handed the wireless phone to Shego and said, "Gramma."

I smiled at Shane and so does Shego, then she took the phone from the little girl while Shane crawled back to her momma's lap and quietly watched the cartoon. Kish was already sleeping on my side. I looked up at Shego while she spoke with my mom,

"Okay, I'll bring her and maybe I could drag the two monsters with us as well so they could visit their Gramma." Shego said smiling, she then covered the mouthpiece and mouthed if I wanted to talk with her, I nodded. I took the phone from Shego and we started chatting.

KPKPKP

The visit to the hospital was tiring. For one, we have to wait for long because my mom was called for an emergency operation. There was an accident not far from the hospital and the patient's spinal nerve was caught in between his intercalated disk, so mom has to do an emergency laminectomy. Then the two girls got bored since there wasn't much they can do inside the hospital premises, so we have to make numerous travels in and out, plus the workers there all wanted to have time with Kish and Shane and sometimes, these irritates the younger girl which caused her to make tantrums I have no idea she could. If not for Shego's superb parenting skill, I'm sure I would have not survived the afternoon at all.

After about 3 hours, my mom finally came and that's when the two girls stopped being bored. After playing a bit with Kish and Shane, she took a file in her cabinet and walked over to a table with an x-ray stand. She pulled out a series of film and hanged it there then she turned on the light. My mom explained to us what they found out on my latest cranial CT scan and angiography.

We went home with a very light feeling, as if a very heavy baggage was lifted off of our chest. All we have to do is wait for me to recover fully.

KPKPKP

Shego and I were in the girl's room. Shego was sitting at Kish bed and I was sitting at Shane's, the little girl was curled up on my lap and was hugging her pandaroo while she sang a nursery song. Kish and Shego were watching Shane with a smile,

_You're my honey-bunch, sugar plum, pumpy-yumpy-yumpkin_

_Your my sweetie pie, your my cuppy-cake, gum- #&(&)#(&# shore_

_The apple of my eyes, and I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here, and I love to sing this song to you_

_Because_

_You_

_Are_

_So_

_Dear!!_

Shane ended with a squeal while I poke her sides, "No mommy that tickles! Please mommy!" she squealed and giggled while I kept on tickling her. I stopped after sometime and watched her pants from exertion, "I sing mommy, you tell story!" she said grinning

"Yes mommy, tell us a story."

"So what story should I tell now?"

"Ahhh - "

"Why don't you tell them about the hero who became a villain?" Shego suggested then smiled

"What? The one by choice or by force?" I asked grinning back her

"The one by force of course, I will be the one telling the story of the hero who became a villain then become a hero again!" She said laughing

"Then tell us the story momma!" Kish said while embracing Shego

"Yeah! Momma tell story! Momma tell story!"

"They want you this time Sheg," I smiled at her and she frowned but for just a second before she smiled

"Okay...so how do I begin?" I watched Shego scrunched her forehead in concentration, "It was a long time ago, there were 5 normal siblings who were playing in a tree house -" she was cut by Kish

"Why don't we have a tree house momma?" she asked

Shego looked at her, "Do you want me to answer that question or tell the story?"

"Story!!" screamed Shane

Kish smiled, "Yeah, I like to hear the story momma."

"Okay, to continue…the eldest one..."

KPKPKP

In a conference room somewhere in Middleton General Hospital

A group of doctors gathered together for a conference. The doctors includes Dr. Jimmy Pearl, the admitting consultant and a pulmonologist, Dr. Eduardo Ramirez, the ER consultant, Dr. Mark Libarnes, internist-neurologist, Dr. Anne Possible, neurosurgeon, Dr. Edna White, neuropsychiatrist-somnologist and Dr. Aaron Doyle, the admitting resident.

Dr. Doyle stood up in front of the others and opened the projector, "This was the case of K.P., a 19 year old female who was admitted to the emergency room with the chief complaint of difficulty of breathing. The patient's past medical and family history was unremarkable, she is currently a fresh man college, is non alcoholic and non smoker, she also is a free lance agent for an unnamed government agency fighting for the law. 1 week prior to admission (PTA)...

Dr. Pearl started turning the file in front of him after the resident physician presented his case and after several questions was thrown at him. "Dr. Doyle, you have a very good presentation we commend you for that, so will you please excuse us as we have some matter we need to discuss?" He said looking at the still standing resident

"Yes sir." he bowed and collected his file before he turned and leave the room.

Silence (except for the sound of papers being turned)

"I like to hear the whole situation from you Jimmy," Anne said looking at the bald, chubby man at the end of the rectangular table

"Well, as for my part as her pulmonologist, I could say the patient is in a very good condition. We started weaning the patient on her respirator on the second ICU day and expecting to remove it later this afternoon then hooking her on a CPAP, the result of her blood culture leads us to a conclusion of viral pneumonia and we thank God that we are not dealing with SARS as what Dr. Ramirez suspected during her admission at the ER. We dropped the antibiotic and shifted the meds to intravenous ribavirin and our patient responded well with it. We are also in the last bottle of aminophylline." he ended

"As for her neurological status, the cranial CT and MRI scan as well as her Cranial angiography returned with a normal result Anne, her neurological exam was all normal except for cranial nerves I and VIII which was not tested due to her condition, so this is not a case of coma since the patient was responsive. I referred her to Edna and she suggested an EEG." Dr. Libarnes said once the table was turned to him, then he looked at the woman beside Dr. Possible and nodded.

"I did an EEG tracing of the patient at the ICU and –" she started distributing a folder to each and the doctors turned to page 1, "I made a copy of her tracings along with some tracings that could help us understand Miss Possible's situation right now." she said then turning her own folder on page 1, "Pages 1 to 5 are the baseline EEG tracing of a normal person sleeping. You will notice two kinds of spike waves, the smoother one is the theta wave and the other is the alpha wave. So we know that the alpha wave represents the active form of the brain, and the theta wave is the inactive," There was silence as the doctors turned the file and looked at the tracings, "Pages 6 to 8 are 3 different tracings of a person in coma, so you can compare that tracing to the normal sleeping person." and that's what the other doctors did, "Pages 9 up to the last page are the different tracings of our patient at different time intervals."

The doctors turned their folders on the said page, Anne's eyes widened when she saw it

"What does this mean?"

Dr. White looked at Dr. Possible, "Dr. Libarnes and I talked about this, so Kim is not in a coma, Kim I think is under a suspended animation."

Anne just looked at the doctor in silence

-end chapter 4-

A/N: Do you remember the movie Somewhere in Time which cast Christopher Reeve? I think this explains how he was able to go to that place. Remember how he was pulled from it by a coin in the present, I am hoping to find a better excuse how to pull Kim in her suspended animation.

Explanation: In suspended animation, I think a person's brain is trapped in a make believe world, what causes it, I don't know but I'll guess that it's one person's strong emotional bond to a certain things, in Kim's case in Shego though she was not aware of it yet. So about the EEG pattern, I am not an expert in the interpretion of EEG readings, but from what I know one would expect to see in the stages of sleep, I arrived to this idea. I am not going to explain it here but if there's anyone who is curious about my explanation you can just send a PM to me and I'll try my best to explain how I arrived to the idea of suspended animation. For further questions may it be related to the story or not, you can also just PM me and ill try to answer it the best that I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Do we have anything else?" Dr. Edna White said looking at the 4 people sitting at the couch in her office

"Look Edna," Anne Possible said whilst shaking her head, "I think we have done a lot of things but we can't wake Kimmie up." She looked at her husband, "We thought that the four of us being there, talking to her were a good way to pull her out of her suspended animation, I guess I was wrong," she said almost teary eyed

"We thought we _are_ the strongest thing Kim could bond with." Mr. Dr. Possible added, "I know her brothers could be annoying but we never thought that she will not react to their antics."

"what could be more important than us?" Anne ask no one in particular, probably talking to herself, making her believe that what is happening is noting but just a dream

"There must be something else, how about her boyfriend -" Edna suggested but was cut by the neurosurgeon

"They broke up before she even had that mission, and we already tried him, we tried her other friends, even tried bringing pandaroo..."

"Pandaroo?" the psychiatrist-somnologist asked, "Is that a cuddle buddy?"

Anne smiled back at the smiling doctor, "Yes, she collects them and had a cabinet full of it."

"Wow, I want to surprise my daughter by getting her one but I found out that it was already out." She smiled once again nodding her head, "Isn't there anything else you tried?"

Silence

"Honey," James said looking at his wife, "We haven't ask Wade, he might know some things we don't?" he suggested

"Why did I forget?" Anne said then slapping her forehead lightly, "Will you excuse me Edna?" she said to the other doctor, stood up and heads out of the office

"Sure." the doctor said to the retreating form of Anne Possible

KPKPKP

I suddenly opened my eyes, tonight I wasn't bothered by any dream, all I have was a dreamless sleep that was taken away to me right now by an unknown force. I glanced at my side table to look at the watch which reads 2:45 am, Oh yes, it's not yet time for me to wake up. I yawned, turned my head to the side and looked at my sleeping wife.

Shego

I studied her face, that angular face that is so beautiful, her pinkish lips that was usually covered by metallic black lipstick before when we used to fight as hero and villain… is very alluring, her skin...I don't know if there's anyone that could wear this kind of skin and yet look so sexy, bedazzling. Just watching her sleep gives me this satisfied feeling that I will never trade for anything...

Slowly I moved closer to her, inhaling her scent, and then I raised my hand and traced her face with a finger. I watched her stir from her sleep. I moved even closer, my face an inch from her, I can feel her breath on my face and I smiled. I know what I wanted right now, what my body was screaming for...I need her, I need Shego, I need my wife! So giving in to what my body demands of me, I closed the gap between us and capture her lips on mine. A few seconds later, I pulled away, my eyes were still on her sleeping form. I licked my lips and tasted her on me and loved it.

I looked down to see her body, she was wearing a light green pajama, her pajama top open down to her chest revealing some fleshy mounds, I trailed my hand down to her neck, caressing the skin over there and then goes lower, dipping my hand to that opening of her pajama top. I smiled at myself, I just placed my hand there, palm flat on her chest, Oh I love the heat her body was giving out. I know that unlike normal humans, Shego gives out a body temperature that was far higher than normal human does, but I craved for that heat right now. I removed my hand there and started unbuttoning her pajama top, I let it loose to reveal a bra clad breasts. I was expecting that so It wasn't a surprise, then I tested the water by putting a hand on each mound and watched Shego's expression, she just looked the same but she stirred and moved closer, her upper body arching towards my hand, so I smiled...How long have I not touched Shego?

I wanted to move further, to be bolder but something hits my head...Is this right to take advantage of a sleeping woman, even though that woman is my wife? I closed my eyes and sighed… I wanted this but not with Shego sleeping...but that won't deter me from moving forward so... "Shego," I shook her shoulders lightly, then I watched as she opened her eyes slowly

"Pumpkin?" she asked. I didn't speak, instead I pulled her pajama top open so that she was jerked towards me, I watched her as she looked down at her clothing, "The last time I checked Pumpkin, I had my pajama top close before I went to bed." she said then she looked at me smiling

"Please?" I said then leaned forward to kiss her exposed neck, "I need you," I said after the kiss, "I want you," I kissed her exposed neck again, "I love you." and this time I kissed one covered mound

"Pumpkin, are you sure - " She said after giving out a gasped from my last kiss, I interrupted her by kissing the same mound again

"Please." I begged, my voice muffled, then I snaked an arm around her and my hand found the clasp of her bra and undid it. I heard a snap, and without stopping my action, I raised my hand and slid one strap off her shoulder. She helped out by raising her arm so that the strap falls off, then she leaned up to slide her other arm from the last strap that was securing her bra from her. When all was done, I used a hand to pull the bra off her revealing a greenish-skin and dark green areola and nipple, I looked at her breast ... "Beautiful." I whispered to her then pay homage to them. I heard Shego moaned as I bit on one of her nipple a bit harder and let my free hand played on the other mound, I can feel her arched towards me, urging me to continue, _"Harder," _she said in between moans, so who am I not to comply?

I was lavishing on her breast when I felt her hand on my head, exerting force to push me down, Ahhhh Shego is ready... I thought and I did start kissing her southward stopping at her navel, I started playing with it, I felt her lift her hips to push that part to me and I took that opportunity to relieved her of her pajama bottom and underwear. She helped me pull them out and so now Shego was bare before my eyes. I stopped and moved away from her, I saw her look at me with dread in her eyes, I smiled at her assuring her that I am not going to stop. I'm looking at her naked body. Maybe it wasn't my first time to see her naked, but currently, yes It was my first time and I'm overwhelmed, "You are so beautiful Shego," I said then leaning forward to capture her lips with mine, we shared a very passionate kiss igniting that heat within me. As we dwell on our kiss I felt Shego lift my shirt off of me and I have to move away to let her, I was thankful that I didn't wear anything under it or it could taken me longer before I could go back to kissing her. I felt her smile when I hurriedly went back to kissing her and sliding my tongue inside her open mouth. I have my hand roaming on her side, touching all the skin I can, Shego's hand touching me, then she came to my boxer's short and started pulling them off. I lifted myself from the bed to make it easier for her but I never let go of her lips.

I was so intent on kissing her when I felt her pushed me to my back, now fully naked like her, I laid on my back and Shego straddled my hips. She had her wet sex over mine, "I need you too pumpkin." she said before she starts rubbing our wet sex, I moan as I feel the pressure builds within as along with the increase in friction. I wanted to flipped her over, to dominate her but she was much stronger and I was too aroused to do something like that, so just to prove that even under her I could still dominate, I slid a hand in between her legs, I watched her as she lifted herself a bit to allow me entrance...

I do hope that the rooms in our house was sound proofed or Shego's scream when she climaxed could have awakened the kids...Oh...I love this life, I love my wife!

KPKPKP

Shego and I woke up to the shaking of the bed, when I opened my eyes, I saw Shane jumping on our bed while Kish was just sitting on Shego's side of the bed. I watched as she kissed the side of Shego's cheek. Shego was still sleeping and she has her head leaning on my shoulder, I have an arm around her, and then it suddenly dawned on me..._what the heck? We are naked and the children are here!! _I looked down and was relieved that both of us were covered by a thick blanket. I took a deep breath then shifted my focus on Shane who was still jumping on our bed.

"Shane, momma is still sleeping..." I said, my voice a bit husky then I turned my head to looked at Shego. I giggled when I saw Shego smiling, "Shego...waky – waky!" I said then giggled again. Shane stopped jumping on the bed instead she jumped on Shego

"Oof!" Shego opened her eyes to the sight of a squealing 3 year old "Okay, I'm awake! I'm awake cut it out!" Shego said pretending to push the little girl off of her

"Momma waky!" Shane squealed and giggled. Kish decided to be the quiet one and just enjoyed watching her little sister

"Shane wanted to wake the two of you up, I have nothing to do with this!" Kish said smiling, I watched as Shego puts her arm around the red headed girl and pulled her in embrace

"Will you be an angel and bring your sister down, Mommy and I need to dress ourselves before we go down and make breakfast." Kish smiled at her momma with a knowing grin

"Promise you'll come down quick before the little monster makes me crazy?" Kish said then looked at me

"Promise. No goofing around for us." I said as I raised my right hand up in a swearing gesture

"Okay." Kish said shrugging her shoulder, "Come on Shane, Let's watch TV!" she said then reaching out her arms to the little girl

"Weenie Pooh?" Shane asked her older sister, her head tilted to one side, I can't believe I have such adorable and cute little angels.

"Yes, weenie." Kish answer, and with that the little girl crawled off Shego and climbed down from the bed.

"Hey, where's my morning kiss?" I asked the two leaving form, I watched as the two turned around and ran to me, each giving me my morning kiss

"I love you mommy," Kish said after kissing my cheek

"Love yah mommy," It was Shane's turn and she kissed me on my lips

"I love you too." Then I gave them my version of morning kiss, the two then turned once again to leave the room. Shego then leaned to me and gave me her own dose of morning kiss when the kids were out of sight...her hot version of morning kiss.

I pushed her away lightly, "Naughty Shego! We promise Kish we'll be down to cook breakfast before she goes insane, remember?" Shego smiled then she raised a hand to touch my cheek

"I'll make you scream...later!" she said then stood up, letting the blanket fall from her and exposing her very naked body to me. Just the sight of her makes my heart jumps out of my chest

I shook my head then I stood and ran towards her and embraced her from her back "God Shego! The things you do to me!!" I said as I pushed her towards our bathroom

"Yada-yada!"

KPKPKP

"I think I know who could wake her up Mrs. Dr. Possible," The afro-American boy said, Anne Possible called Wade Load from his home since she have no idea how to use Kim's communicator, "But there's a problem there Mrs. Dr. Possible."

"Okay Wade, before we go to the problem part, who are we talking about here?" Anne ask

"Shego - "

Anne thought she dropped the telephone receiver when she heard what Wade told her, "Shego? The green skinned thief, Drew's side kick? That woman who have tried to kill Kimmie a lot of -"

"Mrs. Dr. P?" Wade cut the tirade of Anne

"Yes Wade?"

"That is her but about the killing Kimmie thing...I think you did not understand it."

silence

"Look Wade, I know I have no clue as to what Kimmie were doing most of the time, but the concept of Shego trying to kill Kimmie was something I can understand very well."

Wade sighed, "I am sorry to tell you this Mrs. Dr. Possible, but Shego have not tried to kill Kim, the one who tried was Dr. Drakken, all the traps were made by him and Shego's only role was to distract Kim..."

"Are you siding her?"

"No ma'am, I am Kim's friend and I do take all of Kim's footages of her fight with all of the villains. I am just saying what I observed."

Silence again

"I trust your word Wade, so what's the problem?" there was silence on the other end

"Shego is missing, Kim has already asked me to find her but I got no luck as of now. It seems Shego have dropped off the face of the earth. There was no activity from her for the whole year since Kim's graduation." Wade was waiting for an answer but none came, "Mrs. Dr. Possible?" he asked, a sound of worry in his voice

"Tell me Wade that we are not depending on her to pull Kimmie out?" she asked, a tint of hope in her voice. There was no answer, "Wade?"

"We have tried everything, and I think she is the best we've got."

silence

"Then we need to find her." Anne said with finality

"I'm on it!" Wade said smiling.

Anne cut the conversation and with a heavy heart returned to Dr. White's office.

KPKPKP

It was late night and visiting hours was already over, but for a certain woman, this was just the time she was waiting for. Early in the morning, the patient on isolated bed of the ICU was transferred to a regular room after all of the machines on her were taken off. Not only that, the woman learned from a reliable source that the patient was never in a coma instead, she is under suspended animation. It took her 24 hours to read on the condition and learned how to pull someone from it. Secretly, she watched the patient's family tried their best to pull the patient out, but after all their efforts, there were nothing they could do. And now it is her turn...

She went inside a store room and rummage to see if there's a scrub suit that would fit her, when she found one green pair of it, she took it, then she remove the cat suit she was wearing and wore the green scrub _j__eez princess, I hope all this effort is worth it _then she smiled at herself. Not 15 minutes later, she was already on the door to where the patient quietly lies.

She entered the room quietly, looking at the corridor first to see if there's anyone who can see her come in, to her delight there was no one at the nurse station and it seems luck was smiling down at her. The room was dimly lit, the only source of light was the incandescent light above the patient's bed. She walked slowly and approached the side of the bed. She looked at the sleeping patient and smiled. She raised a hand and trailed it to the patient's exposed skin, then she sat at the side of the bed continuing her action.

"Hey princess, how are you doing?" She smiled knowing that Kim cannot hear her, "Hey, I'm sorry if this is only the second time I visited you here in the hospital, you know...There were lots of GJ agents guarding you and the ICU and its getting hard for me to come over without them noticing me, but hey...I'm here," she smiled then she put her hand on Kim's hand and pressed it, "I've been watching you though, from afar. I've learned from someone that you are under suspended animation, imagine princess, I have to go to a medical library at GO city just to research on that." She smiled again and shook her head, "I was watching your family and friends try to pull you out but you're a tough one princess."

Shego take out the cat suit she was wearing earlier and put it beside Kim, "Princess, remember when we were both mind controlled by Dr. D? I swear, you looked good in leotards, and you looked ravishing in my cat suit. I was devastated when you tore the suit in front of me when we had this very big argument, It's not like we never argue, in fact we are enemies right? But you know, you tearing down that suit in front of me made a very big impact here..." she said then points a finger in her chest, along her heart, "So princess, please hear me out, come back to me, to us...find me, I miss you so much princess!" she said then she lighted her finger to just a very welcomed warmth, pressing it to Kim's hand then leaning forward and capturing Kim's cracked lips with hers...

KPKPKP

I was playing with Kish and Shane at the living room, Kish brought out a snake and ladder game board and we were enjoying the moment. The breakfast went well and after having breakfast, Shego and I showered the girls. Kish wanted to do it herself because she can do it and do it all by herself, but I insisted on showering her, so the red headed child just give in. Shane on the other hand was excited about the prospect of me and Shego showering her, later in their shower, the kids got an idea on their head and they started splashing us with water, then pulling us into the tub...

So Shego and I got the second shower that day with the kids.

After that shower we all lazed at the living room surfing the TV for a nice movie or cartoons but there was none so Kish, Shane and I decided to play snake and ladder, loser get to do what the winners ask.

We are on the middle of playing when Shego comes in from the Kitchen, I was laughing hard because Shane was reciting a poem I cannot understand while she moved her figure. I look up to see Shego and my eyes widened...

There was Shego in her cat suit, the very same cat suit she wore when we were still fighting, when she was the villain and I the hero...

_**Hey princess, how are you doing **_"Pumpkin?"

"She- shego? Wha-what are you wearing..." I asked, I think I'm acting different as I could see my kids looking at me with horror in their eyes

"Mommy -" Kish and Shane said simultaneously

_**...Its getting hard for me to come over, but hey...I'm here **_"Kimmie, Pumpkin what is happening to you?!" What is happening? How come there are two Shego talking?

**I**_**'ve been watching you though, from afar. I learned from someone that you are under suspended animation, imagine princess, I have to go to a medical library at GO city just to research on that **_"Kim!"

"Mommy!"

Oh my god...What is happening, my sight is becoming blurry, I hold out my hand to reach out for my family, Please God, no, don't take me away from them...Oh God! I need them, they need me!

_**...you're a tough one princess **_"No!!" I could see Shego reaching out to my hand, "Kish! call gramma now!" she said, I could not see them clearly now, they are but blurry images moving around

"Mommy!" I heard Shane screamed and started crying

Oh God...

I am crying as well, please don't put my family in this misery again...

._**..But you know, you tearing down that suit in front of me made a very big impact here... **_"Please stay with us pumpkin..."

Even Shego's voice is different, the first one is getting louder and my Shego is getting softer, Shego I want to stay, I want to stay!

_**So princess, please hear me out, come back to me, to us...find me, I miss you so much princess! **_

I can see nothing, can hear no one...and then I could feel Shego kiss me...

KPKPKP

RINNNNGGGGG...RINNNNGGGGG

James Possible opened his eyes and looked at the offending machine beside him, he had one arm wrapped around his wife's body, Anne on the other hand had her head buried in her husband's shoulder, an arm was draped around Mr. Possible's waist. James extended his free arm to reach for the phone.

"Hello..."

"Good morning Is this Mr. James Possible?" A woman said on the other end

"Yes, speaking?" he said, his brow furrowed

"This is Maggie, I am the head nurse on duty at the 5th floor of Middleton Hospital, I was asked by Dr. White to tell you that she needs you to come here at the hospital."

The woman's message pulled Mr. Possible from the clutch of the sandman and he put down the receiver without even saying thank you or goodbye, then he sat up at once bringing Mrs. Possible with him causing the red headed woman to wake up

"What's the matter?" Anne asked groggily

"The hospital called, I mean a nurse from the hospital called, Dr. White wants us to go there immediately!" He said then stood up and hurried to the door and opened it

"Ahh James?" Anne called out

"Yes?" He said looking back at his wife,

"Your not planning on going to the hospital in your boxer shorts are you?" She asked smiling, she watched her husband looked down at his attire

"Oh yes..." he then blushed and returned inside then started pulling out proper clothes to wear, "Should I wake Tim and Jim to come with us?" He said after donning the clothes he pulled from the cabinet

"Yes please, we don't want to leave them here alone..."

James smiled "I got you!" he said then kissed his wife's lips and walked out of the door to wake the twins up

_I do hope we have a good outcome from this _Anne thought before she readied herself

-end chapter 5-

dun-dun-dun-dun!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There are 2 more chapters left (as planned) in this story, but to all those who are interested, this isn't the end. Kim and Shego will definitely build that family we all have witnessed, so as to how...that depends on plot bunnies running in my head. To all the readers and reviewers, Thank you very much.

Chapter 6

James Possible parked their car at the hospital parking lot near the entrance. It was the middle of dawn and the hospital was not yet open for visitors, but since this was about Kimberly Ann Possible, the daughter of Middleton's renowned neurosurgeon, that rule doesn't apply to them. So the couple along with their sons entered the hospital premise, took the elevator to get to the private room they intended to go.

Upon arriving at the hall of the floor where Kim's room was located, Anne Possible noticed two things, 1. There was no one at the nurse's station and 2. there's a commotion inside Kim's room. That scenario sent a shiver down the older red-heads spine causing her heart to gallop, _dear Lord, may this be a good sign not a bad one...Oh please, _the older read head said within herself as if she was reciting a prayer. The Possibles slowly approached the group of medical staff in Kim's room

A female nurse suddenly jerked her head to the side, seeing the approaching doctor she smiled, "Dr. Possible," she greeted. The smile on her face made a calming effect on Anne Possible's nerve. The neurosurgeon nods her head to acknowledge the gesture and then walk passed everyone, she then went directly to Kim's bed followed by her husband and sons. There she saw Dr. White taking Kim's blood pressure herself. Kim was sleeping peacefully.

"Edna?" Anne called out calmly, the lady doctor raised her head and smiled when she saw Anne and her family there. She removed the ear piece of her stethoscope and looked at the people around

"Will you all please go back to your post now?" She told the nurses and nursing aids in the room. There was no answer instead they heard footsteps of people moving out of the room

"Edna, what happened?" Anne said, confident that nothing bad happened because the expression on the psychiatrist-somnologist's face was not congruent with an expression that will report a bad news.

"Alright," Dr. White said walking towards Anne and holding the red head, "I think we should talk at the couch and leave Kim for a while." She said smiling then tilting her head sideward towards the room's couch. She closed the curtain that separated the bed from the receiving area of the room and followed the Possibles who are now sitting on the large cream couch. "I have good news and bad news."

"I want the good news first." James Possible interjected, Dr. White looked at James then at Anne, when the older red head nods at her, she smiled again

"Kim just woke up earlier, about 30 minutes ago. I've just gotten in 10 minutes ago," at this Anne and James smile widely

"That was good news." James said once again, "So my Kimmie-cub is alright?" he asked, his question brought a sad expression on the psychiatrist-somnologist face though

"I couldn't say that." Dr. White said, Anne looked at the lady doctor silently asking for explanation, the psychiatrist sighed, "Well, that is the bad news. Physically I could say that Kim is alright, all her vital signs are normal. I requested a repeat of her laboratories and a repeat EEG but it hadn't been done yet - "

"Why?" Anne asked interjecting

"Kim was actually out of control when she woke up. She kept on shouting, she even pulled off the IV line in her right hand, they have to use force to restrain her and I have to give her a light sedative to calm her down."

silence

"And she kept on calling out names before she actually succumb to sleep."

"Names?" Anne asked, her brows scrunching

"Yes, and the staff saw her clutching this - " Dr. White brought out a green and black cat suit which caused Anne Possible's eyes to widen "- on her chest before she went ballistic."

Silence

"Anne?" Dr. White looked at the red headed doctor

"What names did Kim called out for?" Anne asked, her face have a passive expression

"I think they were Kish, Shane and...the one she repeatedly calls out is...ahhh - " The doctor scrunched her forehead to remember the name the staff told her Kim was calling out, "Yeah! The name was Shego I think..."

Anne did not even finish Dr. White's sentence, she stood up, walked to the room's window and took her mobile phone out. She dialed...

_-this is Wade... - _the Afro-American boy said yawning, _-how may I help ... -_

"Wade! This is Mrs. Dr. - "

_-Mrs. Dr. Possible? What... -_

"Tell me Wade, were you able to locate Shego?" there was no answer on the other line, "Wade, please answer me!"

_-No ma'am, I wasn't. - _Wade's voice was now alive and full of concern, _-did something happen to Kim?- _

"Kim woke up 30 minutes ago Wade, she went ballistic and she was calling out for Shego and 2 other names, Kish and Shane - "

_-Who are they? I mean Kish and Shane...-_

"That's not the reason I am calling Wade, Dr. White showed us Shego's trademark cat suit, she said Kim was clutching it on her chest before she went ballistic."

_-Kim is actually keeping one of Shego's cat suit with her, remember when she was forced by Dr. Drakken to wear one when she was mind controlled?- _Wade said trying to pacify Dr. Possible who seems to be losing her nerve

"I know about that Wade. The problem was that Kim tore that cat suit down once when she had a fight with Shego right?" silence, "So I know that Kim doesn't have Shego's cat suit anymore."

_-If Kim tore the cat suit then that means...-_

"Shego was here! She brought Kim back to us... and the problem is that Kim wants her!"

_-That is a big problem...- _Wade said seriously _-I think I should try to find Shego...-_

"Please do Wade, and Thank you." Anne said nodding as if the boy-genius could see her

_-No problem Mrs. Dr. Possible. - _Wade said ending the conversation. Anne sighed before she returned to the couch with the others.

KPKPKP

The sunlight passing through the slightly covered window of the room brought her back to her senses. Slowly she opened her eyes, olive colored eyes started darting side wards taking in her surroundings, "Shego - " she whispered, she turned her head but there was no Shego, "Shego?!" she calls a bit louder, there was still no answer. Kim knows that Shego will not leave her in the hospital alone, she knows that her wife will be there... "Shego?!" she calls louder.

The sound of Kim calling out brought Mrs. Dr. Possible to her senses, the good doctor was lying on the couch sleeping. She sent Mr. Possible and the twin home to rest while she stayed to look after Kim. She stood up and made her way to the younger red head, "Kimmie - "

"Mom!" Kim called out when she saw her mother approached her bed, "Shego?" she asked, her eyes were already beginning to water, "Where is she? Kish and Shane? Where are they?

Anne Possible smiled. She leaned forward and hugged her daughter, "Welcome back Kimmie." she whispered. Kim pushed her mother away a bit to look at her face

"Welcome back?" she asked bewildered, "Where is Shego? My daughters? Where are they?"

Anne shook her head...

(Flashback)

"_So what are we dealing here Edna?" Anne Possible asked once she seated herself on the couch beside her husband_

_The psychiatrist rests her back on the single couch she was sitting on, "I think we may have a problem with Kim's situation."_

"_Explain that further please." James asked, he is not going to leave the hospital without any explanation as to why his Kimmie keeps on calling out for Shego, his daughter's arch enemy and the side kick of his former friend Andrew Lipsky._

"_You see, we are happy that Kim was pulled out of her animated state by whatever force there could have been, but the problem resides with Kim's mind still strongly bound to her animated world."_

"_You mean..."_

"_Yes, when Kim woke up, her body and brain did not recognize that she actually woke up to her real world instead of waking up in the animated one."_

_silence_

"_So how do we go about it?"_

"_There are two ways..."_

"_Lets hear it!" James said excitedly_

"_One, we can try all possible way to explain to her that this is her real world. This is good but it may take her a longer time before she could piece the information together." Dr. White said smiling at the family in front of her, "We treat her like someone who has undergone amnesia, but in this case, we are not feeding her memories, we feed her with strong emotional bond that would tell her brain that where she is now is the real one."_

"_Okay...but I thought we are not the strong bond?" James asked scrunching his forehead_

"_That is our second option, and the best one that is."_

"_So?" James ask again, Anne remained silent and let her husband do the interrogation._

"_Our second option is to find the force that pulls her out of her state. That is our best option since that force is greater than her bond to the animated world."_

_silence_

"_So what will happen to my Kimmie-cub if we can't do any of it?"_

"_I am afraid she might succumb to depression, if her brain believes that this is still her animated world and we took something from her that was from the other world, it may lead to depression." she explained, James who was still oblivious to what Dr. White was explaining just scrunched his forehead, this did not go unnoticed by the two female doctors_

"_Honey," Anne said reaching out to hold her husband's hand, "Edna is saying that the best way to help Kim cope up with her state right now is to find the one who wakes her up from her dream world."_

"_So why can't we just do that?"_

_Anne sighed, "Because honey, If my hunch is right, the one who brought her back to us is Shego."_

_Silence_

_Then James turned his head to looked at his wife, his face stern, "Why her? She tried to kill Kimmie-cub -" he was interrupted by Anne shaking her head_

"_Look honey, If Shego really wants to get rid of our Kimmie, then why did she come here and pulled her out of her animated state?" Anne asked her husband_

"_And what made you think it was Shego who did that?" he argued, Anne did not answer instead she took the green and black cat suit and gave it to James_

"_That is Shego's. The smell was Shego's." Anne finally said_

"_but-but - " James said as if a child trying to argue his way out of it,_

"_But?"_

"_But what if Shego did it just to try to kill her again?"_

"_Then Kim will take care of it, but right now Kim needs Shego, we need Shego to bring Kim back to us...whole." no answer, "The problem is, Shego will come if she wants, but if she wanted to hide, then we have no choice but wait for her to come to us..."_

"_Or we could find her, by hook - " Jim Possible, one of the twins said_

"_or by crook!" Tim ended_

_Anne just looked at her sons and smiled_

(End flashback)

"Mom?" Kim said, her tears flowing freely on her face, "Please tell them to come here, I need to see them, please?" Kim clutched at her mother's clothes, then she buried her face in her shoulder and cried hard, "I need to see them please..."

"Oh, Kimmie! We will find Shego honey, we will..."

"Please, I need to see them, please..." Kim said her voice tuning down, "please..." that plead was already a whisper

"Rest Kimmie, honey, we will find Shego." There's no answer, instead Anne just watched her daughter curl to the side and started crying silently _Oh Wade, find Shego..._

KPKPKP

It has been a week since Kim woke up from her animated world, the red headed heroine remained silent, occasionally speaking just to look for Shego, or Kish or Shane, the two other name she claimed to be her daughters. They took Kim home and brought her to the Possible's house instead of bringing Kim to her own apartment. The young red head just looked around their house like a lost puppy, occasionally saying ... "This isn't my home, bring me home." then this will be followed by faint sobs. At night, Anne will be awaken by Kim's crying, she will find Kim curled in a corner, her pandaroo and Shego's cat suit clutched in her chest.

If not for Anne's vigilance, Kim would have smell a lot like a rotten egg, the red headed heroine just forget about hygiene all the same, It was Anne's continued prompting that keeps the younger red head intact.

2 weeks past, still there were no reports on Shego's whereabouts. There was no sign of Drakken making any 'take over the world ' scheme, so if there's no Drakken then there's no Shego. Monique and Ron have to take an abrupt vacation to be with Kim, but their presence has no effect at all.

3 weeks, Kim showed a bit of progress, her sudden outburst of sobs decreased, she goes out of her room without prompting from her mother or from her friends, she groomed herself on her own as well, mingle with the family though she was still silent and her eyes still lost that sparkle that made her Kim Possible, the woman who can do anything...perhaps anything except live without Shego.

1 month...

James Possible decided to have a cook out in his house, he wanted to remind Kim in his own way that she is living in the real world, not the world she thought was real. Invited in the affair were his brother slim and daughter Joss, Ron and Yori, Monique, Felix, Wade and Mrs. Load, he also invited his mother Nana Possible to come and see Kim for herself.

Before Lunch arrives, the people he was expecting have all came including Nana, they were seated around a table that James and Ron put up for the said occasion and everyone was merrily eating and exchanging stories. Kim was just there eating, the young red head was not even listening to the conversation.

"Oh – Oh!" Nana Possible cuts Ron who was telling everyone his experience in Japan

"Nana!" James scolded his mother, "Ronald is telling us a story."

"But I have one too, and I am afraid that this story might be forgotten If I don't tell it now." she said then her lower lips started quivering

"Oh, not the mother of all puppy dog pouts!" Ron screamed as he raised his hands on the air, "Okay- okay, the table is yours Nana!" he conceded good naturedly

"Okay, Do you know that me and my friends at the 'home' have this karaoke nights every Friday?" Everyone nodded at her question except Yori and Kim, "Well, Leandro, one of my friend there started taking us into this piano bar somewhere near our place, It's a good Piano bar and Saturday nights are the most famous nights there."

"So what makes Saturday special? Free beer?" Ron asked teasing the old woman, then he hi-five with Felix who joined Ron in laughing

"Well aside from that, their best singer performs every Saturday night."

"Nana, what is special with your story? It's just a piano bar? It's not as if there's a black hole there after every performance?" James asked his mother

"James!" Anne said laughing as she slaps James' arms lightly

"Well, I was wondering about the performer, I know I've seen her before, It's not everyday you can see a green skinned female anywhere, so I was wondering where I've seen her before." Nana said scrunching her forehead to recall some memories

There was silence

Wade looked at Anne while Anne looked at Kim who was oblivious to what was happening

"I think we have to take Nana home James." Anne said looking at her husband

"Oh, no need Anne, I have book a 2 way ticket to Florida, so - "

"We are taking you home!" Anne and James said simultaneously

There was silence as everyone realized what was happening...

"Wow, a family reunion at a 'home', how sweet!" Ron said while Rufus went out of his pocket cheering. He stopped his tirade when he found several sets of eyes looking at him.

-end chapter 6-

A/N: Next chapter is finale. My idea of Kim going into depression after being pulled from an animated state has no scientific basis, I did not consult any book (and I am not sure if there is such a book that would discuss suspended animation.), it is not base on experience. So the idea here is purely a product of my imagination coupled with a bit (a very-very tiny bit) of knowledge in psychiatry.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the story's final chapter, but as I have said in the previous chapter, this isn't the end. I did plan on making a sequel to Life's worth. I do hope that you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you very much.

A little disclaimer, the song Beauty and Madness is not mine, I think it was sung by Fra lippo lippi. But I would like to clear that the one I imagine using here was the acoustic version of a group of singer here, MYMP. Also, I did change a part of the lyrics.

Chapter 7

The family get together was cut short as James and Anne Possible excused themselves from the dining table. The gathering was a Saturday and it's the perfect time to go to Florida and get Shego. Hearing Nana's detailed description of the piano bar singer, Anne and James have already concluded that the woman they were looking for is finally within their reach. Anne then decided to pack for Florida, James called the airline where Nana have a reserve tickets and book a flight to Florida for 4. Anne did pack Kim's clothes as well. Knowing Shego's hiding powers, they may not be able to find Shego anywhere in Florida except on a Saturday night at the piano bar...if Nana's story was accurate. They're not even sure as to how the green skinned woman will react once she sees them there, so packing is just an alternative 'in case' they did not get a hold of the green skinned woman..._today_.

"Come on Kimmie, we need to go." Anne said taking the red head's hand in her and pulling Kim from the couch where she was sitting

"Are you taking me home?" Kim asked, her face still wearing a flat affect

"We are going to see Shego -" The mention of Shego's name brought the young red head to attention

"We are going to see Shego? Is she going back to me?" She asked, her voice hopeful

"She will Kimmie, she will." Anne assured her daughter then pulled the younger red head into a hug. Kim just nods as her mother guided her out of their house. Ron stayed over with Yori to look after the twins who will be left behind, Slim, Kim's uncle with Joss volunteered to take them to the airport so he could say his final goodbye to his mother as well.

1 hour after giving instructions to the blond haired man and the Japanese girl, the SUV driven by Slim parked on the drop off portion of the airport

"I have no idea what Kimmie is up against now, but I do hope everything will be fine!" Slim said smiling, a hint of southern drawl in his voice. He placed an arm on his brother's shoulder

"Thank you Slim," James said tapping the hand on his shoulder, "We just want our Kimmie back, and if it is this Shego that could make that happen, I am willing to cross the ocean to get her."

Slim smiled and pull his brother into a hug, tapping his little brother's back lightly, then he shifted his focus on his sister-in-law and smiled, "You go get her Anne!" he said then pulled the woman into a hug as well.

"Thank you Slim." Anne said smiling back

Then the older Possible looked at his mother, "And you enjoy yourself there, Joss and I will be visiting you this coming Thanksgiving."

"I will hold you to that!" the Possible matriarch said smiling at her older son, "And don't you worry about me, I am enjoying my stay in the 'home', got me a lot of friends there!" She added then pulled her son for a hug, "And don't stay away too long from me, your mama misses you!"

"When everything goes well in the ranch, I'll see to it that Joss and I will visit you frequently!" He assured his mother, and after the hugging, the Rancher looked at his niece, "And you lady, come back to us real soon!" he said taking the non-reactive red head and hugged her, "Joss here misses you a lot, you know you're her hero." he said as he pulls away and pushed his daughter towards Kim

"Come back, you can do anything right?" Joss said looking up at her cousin. Kim just looks down at the smaller girl and she brought up her arm to put it on the girl's head, Joss looked at her father as if silently asking _she'll come back to us right?_ The girl receives a nod from her father.

After all the exchanged words, the 4 Possibles boarded their plane.

KPKPKP

How long has it been? Yes, It's been a month since I last seen Princess, If seeing her unconscious counts...then Yes, It's been a month now. The last time I really had contact with her was on her graduation. Oh it wasn't the most normal way as we made contact while saving the world from the invasion of some aliens Dr. Drakken has come across with before that fateful day. Then after the awarding ceremony, I decided to just dropped off from her life.

Why...you ask?

Well...It was the hardest thing to do, to take out something you're so use to having in your life, but I have too. I think that fateful day just opened something in me I know I cannot handle...

I've fallen in love with Kim Possible.

I always thought before that day that the attraction I had with Princess was nothing but professional, she the hero, I the villain, that kind of thing. I steal, she comes, we fight...that was normal, something I get used to, something I can handle. But that day, as I watched the buffoon power up to save Princess from those aliens, then her embracing him, kissing even - just ripped out something in me. A rip that was so painful, much painful when my family turned their backs on me, that day I actually wished that I was the one who saves her again from those aliens, that I was the one in her arms…that I was the one she was kissing.

So does that answer your question? Pardon? Why did I stayed silent? Are you crazy? Kim Possible is straight, she is happy with the buffoon, she is happy with her life. And where am I in that life? Somewhere in the background, unnoticed, unwanted. That's how I feel and there's no way that my feelings could be quenched, so I swallowed everything up and when the opportunity strike, I disappeared. I disappeared from her life…because that is the most logical thing to do. If you love a person set her free and I did, didn't I?

So after months of hiding, suddenly I was hit by news that Kimmie, my Princess was fighting for her life in the hospital? Well, I cannot take that for granted, She may not see me, but I wanted to be there, to support her until she recovers and then disappear once again, to let her live her life without a nuisance like me. Oh yeah, call me weak, call me sappy, but that is all I am for the great Kim Possible, a nuisance.

An enemy...

So what was I thinking when I asked her to find me? Well...I thought it's the only way I might help, I thought that if my Princess could look forward to fighting me again, then maybe she could stop being stubborn and wake up...and she did? Right? What? The cat suit? Oh, she tore down her own, I just thought she could use another one. Anyway, I am sure that there is no way she will find me, she will not waste her time just to find me...Doy!

So now you're asking what I'm doing right now? Oh yeah, haven't you heard? I got a solo performance every Saturday at _The Blue_ Piano bar. Sound familiar? Oh yeah, that bar is actually owned by my former employer Dr. Drakken, he decided to go legit and is now serving as GJ's research adviser. And yes, that deal includes me, I am now training with GJ to be their agent, but I am not on full time training, so when not training I helped Dr. D manage this piano bar, and I even got myself that solo performance every Saturday, well I have to, it was my dream to be a singer when I was young, so now that I have the time and have a clean slate, I've got to live that dream.

It could have been sweeter if I have Princess with me though.

And now...could you stop asking anymore questions? I think my final act has come. If you want to see me? Just go out there and order drinks and hear me sing...

KPKPKP

The sound of the people clapping puts a smile on my face every time. I admit that I'm most of the time egoistic, self centered and the clapping is just there to feed on those traits of mine. It didn't come to mind until I was able to gather some followers... and speaking of followers, I can't believe that the older folks even got into the gig. Well I had a proposal from one of them...

(Flashback)

_I had finish a song and pulled out a table napkin from the piano top where the request are left, so I smiled and opened the table napkin to reveal the song the requester wants "What? Can you marry me? Is there a song that has a title Can you marry me?" I asked smiling and shook my head, "Well, It was a pleasure to know that someone nice would offer me, but unless you're someone I know, sorry pal, I can't!" I said, my declaration was followed by laughter, claps, woos and whistles, "But since your nice and sweet, I dedicate this next song to you..."_

_I was shock to see an old man walking towards me_

"_Then if I cannot marry you, then can you at least dance with me?" he said reaching out his wrinkled hands towards me. If I were my previous self, I would have lit my hand and burn his, but no, I am different and I like this old man. So I took his hand as he led me to the center, we dance a very slow dance as I sing 'Love moves in Mysterious way'_

_(End flashback)_

The intro to my next song started, I looked at the pianist who smiled at me. I straightened my back, I was sitting on a high chair just beside the piano, the spot light concentrated on the both of us, and the microphone stood in front of me. Usually, I just concentrate and close my eyes before I sing a song, but suddenly there was this feeling inside me that tells me I have to look around so I did...

And there she is...

My focus was now locked on a group of people sitting on a table just at the back near the bar, they weren't the usual people I see when I sing here every Saturday, for I know them...A taller and older red head was sitting at the center of the table and beside her was her husband, on her other side was a younger red head who has been visiting my dreams from since I disappeared...The woman I run away from...

Kim Possible

She found me...Kim Possible did find me!

But she isn't like herself, she looked sad? Depress? Her eyes have that far away look. I smiled when I saw the older red head waved her hand at me, I nodded to acknowledge her then I was pulled from that state by a server handing me a piece of paper. I looked down and looked at it, then I slowly open it and read...

_Kimmie needs you Shego, she isn't whole without you. Anne_

I looked up to see them again, Kimmie, my Princess needs me...I complete her...

I cleared my throat and leaned forward to whisper something on the pianist ear, then he nodded and stopped playing. There was a sudden awkward silence when the pianist stops.

"Sorry for that everyone, but something came up..." I smiled and shook my head when the people started complaining, "Don't worry, I am not going to stop," I said waving a hand in front of my face, "I just decided to change my closing song..." At this the pianist started playing again, "And this song is for you...Pumpkin."

_**Over there, just beneath the moon  
there's a girl, with a burden to keep  
Now sleep will fall, washouts, rags and paper bags  
Homes and lives passing by**_

KPKPKP

_**...Now sleep will fall, washouts, rags and paper bags**_

Shego? I can't be wrong, I know that song and that voice...

_**Homes and lives passing by**_

I turned my head to look at the woman at the stage, singing beside the piano... Shego.

_**Who will see the beauty in your life  
And who will be there to hear you when you call**_

You came back to me...

_**Who will see the madness in your life,  
And who will be there to catch you if you fall**_

I stood up. _I need to feel her, I need to touch her._ I feel my feet moved to where she is, my knees were shaking, the tears threatened to fall.

_**Dreams run wild, as lover finds their way through the night  
Not a care in the world**_

I saw her stood from where she was sitting. I saw her come down from the stage and move towards me, her right hand holding that microphone, her left arm spread wide, inviting me to get in those familiar arms

_**And over there, Oh the twinkling of the lights, harbour light  
say goodnight one more time**_

I felt tears fall from my eyes when finally I come face to face with her. I looked at her instead of hugging her, I need to know that this isn't a dream that I will wake up to once again. I felt her hand caress my face as her thumb wiped away the tears in my eyes. Then she pulled me in embrace as we sway slowly to her song

KPKPKP

_**Who will see the beauty in your life  
And who will be there to hear you when you call  
Who will see the madness in your life,  
And who will be there to catch you if you fall**_

Just like that one time when that old man asked me to dance with him, but this time...the magic was there. I am dancing with my princess, I am dancing with the woman I love and I am pouring all my soul, my love in this song.

Our song...

Yes Pumpkin, I will be there to catch you every time you fall, If you'll just let me...

"Shego..." You said as my voice faded and there's nothing to be heard except our own breath, "I am not dreaming? Your here? Your real?"

I smiled at her and tightened my embrace. We are still at the middle of the room, she was still in my arms, "I am real Princess, for always." I felt her body shook, she was crying on my shoulder

"I thought I've lost you..."

"And I thought I've lost you."

silence

"Don't leave me again, please!" You said without pulling away from me, I feel your hold on me tightened as if I'm a bird ready to fly away from you

"I will not go anywhere Pumpkin, as long as you want me, as long as you need me - "

"I need you." she whispered. Then she pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, "I will always need you." then she moved forward, and our lips met. It could have cause a reaction from everyone but I don't care, the most important person in my life is here, in front me, hugging me, kissing me...

Another dream to live

"Then we could build our family again?" You asked when we pulled apart, I scrunched my head

"If your saying me making amends with my family, I am sorry pumpkin but I - " you silence me with a finger across my lips

"No, I mean you, me, daughters..."

"Daughters?" I said, we are still swaying, there was light music brought about by the piano being played, we were not alone at the middle anymore, there were lots of pairs who joined us, even your mother and father started dancing. You nodded at my question.

"In that other world, you_ and I have daughters, their names were Kish and Shane." you said smiling, "I want that life back Shego, I want to make you see that life, I want to build it again with you..."_

_I smiled and embraced you once again._

_-_end-

A/N: hehehehehehe, this is it for Life's worth. This story doesn't end here, see you at the sequel, temporary title is Stupid Cupid.


End file.
